The invention relates to an apparatus for holding cigarettes and other smokers articles and, more particularly, to a device for extinguishing and holding a partially used cigarette, and to methods for using the apparatus of the present invention, especially to a method for helping individuals reduce or stop the use of smokers articles containing addictive substances such as nicotine.
Smoking of cigarettes and other smokers articles is wide spread in and beyond the United States. The medical hazards of smoking and using nicotine products are extremely well documented, and countless efforts have been made to provide various approaches for reducing or quitting smoking.
Current commercial products include various methods of delivering substitutes for nicotine such as chewing gum, patches and the like. Such articles may frequently require a prescription, and also lead to repeat expenditures by consumers which can lead to extraordinary expense to the consumer.
Another commercial attempt at providing methods for quitting smoking includes attempts to change behavior through hypnosis, and the like, also which leads to substantial cost to the consumer.
Despite the foregoing attempts, and the substantial cost to consumers attempting to quit smoking, the vast majority of people attempting to reduce or quit smoking fail. It is believed that more than 16 million Americans have tried to quit smoking each year, with a success rate of about 8%. Further, those who eventually succeed in quitting have failed on average at lead 5 times on prior attempts.
In light of the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for an effective means by which cigarette smokers can reduce or quit intake, without significant and repeat expense.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is readily useable for reducing and quitting smoking.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method utilizing the apparatus for reducing or quitting smoking.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which are cost effective to the consumer.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.